Paint Reliever
by atinarox
Summary: Learn to paint with Hinamori Momo! slight HitsuHina


Authors Note: I hope to make as many one shots of Hinamori as possible because she doesn't seem to be coming back into the storyline any time soon. This is too bad because I want to know if she'll become well again or not. Sigh, I also feel bad for Toshirou too. I mean, his best friend is going crazy and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

**I do not own Bleach. **If I did Momo would be helping the ryoka out by now.

* * *

Hinamori sighed.

It was one of those days.

Those days were when nothing ever happened. Those days were when everyone she knew was too tired to do anything. Those days were when every shinigami in Soul Society had no energy to accomplish anything fun, leaving them only with paperwork and more paperwork.

Those days were the days Momo hated the most.

Now, Momo was always a very gentle and soft spoken person, but even she could not stand something so dull, so tiresome!

_I mean_, she reasoned quietly to herself, _even Rangiku is doing paperwork with out arguing! Rangiku!_

Sighing once again, Momo strived to avoid this contagious mood by secluding herself in her own personal room.

"Just until this fatigue passes," she murmured faintly to no one in particular. Needless to say, she knew the paperwork must be piling up on her desk by now. With only her in charge of the 5th division since her awakening from her temporary coma, she realized that her squad was in a desperate need of guidance and rebuilding. Getting back on track was not hard, but the paperwork was endless! She was now able to relate to how her busty friend must feel every day.

Struggling not to have a heavy heart, Momo flopped down ungracefully onto her bed, crisp sheets crinkling in protest. Dragging a hand across her forehead to remove her now long bangs from her eyes, she lazily raised her lids.

Only for cinnamon orbs to be met with…

white.

Brows furrowing, chocolate eyes squinted back and forth, taking in their surroundings.

White ceiling, white walls, white doors, white sheets, white pillows…

Hinamori snapped.

Swiftly sitting up, the young shinigami walked briskly, with a touch of desperation in her step, out of her room. Purpose fully in mind, nothing stood in her way.

\/

Renji was never fond of silence much.

I mean, sure, it helps to relax and concentrate, but when everything remains silent for so long it begins to piss him off.

Renji groaned with exasperation. He was ordered by Kuchiki-taicho to receive a handful of documents from the 5th division for signing. Honestly, he possessed no interest in going there, for, even though it was right beside his own division, he just didn't contain any energy to do so. Byakuya overheard him mumbling about it being one of _those days_ and eyed his lieutenant's sluggish state. Whipping on his most intimidating glare he directed it full on at Renji. For sure, that got Renji moving.

"Damn Byakuya," Renji growled under his breath, "If he wants something so bad why doesn't he get off _his_ lazy a-,"

Renji didn't have time to finish his thought for upon arriving at Momo's division was the weirdest scene he ever had the pleasure (?) of witnessing.

Sitting on a floor covered in old newspapers was one of his best friends, paint brush in hand, surrounded by at least a dozen or so paint cans filled to the brim with all colors of the spectrum. Her chestnut hair was tied in a high messy ponytail and she sported a white t-shirt which seemed to have undergone a paint ball massacre. Her arms displayed random strips of flaking paint and her right cheek was adorned with a smudge of pink paint stretched out underneath her eye.

From sensing a familiar fluctuating reiatsu, Momo circled around. Her eyes gawked up at a stricken looking Renji complete with a pale face, eyes the size of golf balls, and mouth hanging open uselessly like a dead fish; his sole purpose for coming to her was immediately forgotten.

Both believed the other looked ridiculously funny.

Neither knew who started first, but after the initial few moments of staring the room was soon filled with peals of laughter. It definitely wasn't the funniest thing they ever set eyes on, but it just felt so good to laugh after all the tension one of _those days_ brought. The two shinigamis didn't stop until oxygen had run thin and tears of mirth pricked their eyes.

Gasping for breath, the tattoo-laced shinigami managed to finally speak.

"W-what the hell are ya doing Momo?!"

Wiping tears from her glittering eyes she gave her companion a sheepish smile.

"Well, everyone was feeling so exhausted lately and when I tried to get away from it all I found out that even my own bedroom looked tiresome," she stared off in deep concentration, "so I got up, bought some paint, and began to paint my room."

Renji stared at his female pal's innocent façade and knew immediately she was not joking. Observing the area, he came face to face with Momo's work.

There were some not very well painted strips of blue in one corner and swirls of purple dancing beside it. Green zig zag lines travelled from one corner of a wall to another while pink dots randomly showed up in one place or another.

All together, it looked terrible.

Tearing his eyes away from the catastrophe, he tried to find Momo's only to notice that she was painting once again. This time though, orange stars were being painted to shine above to rest of her creation.

Nervously, Renji advanced forward, worried that his ingenuous friend has gone off the deep end.

"Hey, um, Momo… are ya _sure _you're feeling alright? I mean, isn't this a bit… drastic?"

Momo halted her actions to peer over her shoulder at Renji.

"Drastic? Mmm, no, I don't think so. It's just that it feels better than doing paperwork in an office all day, don'tcha think? As for my health, it is perfectly fine Renji."

Smiling reassuringly up at him, she went back to making a Picasso out of her room.

When her words finally sunk in he felt himself begin to nod. Insanely, he understood exactly what she meant. Without another word, he took off the top of his uniform, so as not to get it dirty, knelt down beside her, picked up an unused paint brush, and began to coat the pale walls in scarlet red.

\/

The next hour passed quickly and if anyone were to approach the 5th division they would be met with a startling scene of over a dozen shinigami painting random pictures on the walls of Hinamori Momo's room.

It was only a little bit after Renji began to paint did Matsumoto enter with paperwork for the 5th squad in hand. Upon arriving she guffawed with booming laughter for about five minutes before sitting herself down on the other side of Momo and embarked on painting fat pink hearts.

Kira, who was crossing the 5th division to reach the eighth division to hand over replacement documents, smelled the outlandish fumes and came to investigate for himself. Shocked would be an understatement at the scene he saw, but he ended up helping after Momo once again explained the situation to him.

Ikaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were on their own destination to Yamamoto's with important information on the 11th's state when they spotted the budding painting club. Yachiru's eyes went as big as saucers and adopted this dreamy look of a little kid who has just gotten a huge teddy bear for Christmas; she shrieked in her seated officer's ears about wanting to paint as well, so Ikaku and Yumichika were roped into aiding Momo.

Ichigo and his friends dropped by for a short visit from the human world and were just strolling along with Rukia when they saw the crew of painters. Of course, they offered to paint as well, for it wasn't everyday a lieutenant decides to make their room a living kaleidoscope of colorful images.

The forgotten paperwork was piled in a corner, mounting up as each shinigami passed by to lend a hand. Raucous conversation was muddled with shouts of incoherent words. Banter rang through 5th division, unsettling the tedious atmosphere.

Momo's room was now populated with paint covered individuals trying to get the specific dye to finish their "masterpieces".

On one side of the room was Rukia attempting to teach Orihime how to draw her trademark chappys while Yachiru splattered crooked rainbows and colorful candy items in every color imaginable. Yumichika sketched himself an enormous golden mirror as Ikaku created a picture of himself standing atop a pile of dead hollows; a victory sigh flashed over his head in neon green.

Ichigo and Renji initiated a contest of their own in one corner of the room. Both decided to have a portrait drawing contest in which they would attempt to draw the other as best they can. Naturally, them being themselves, they ended up drawing outrageous pictures of the other. Ichigo drew Renji as a stick figure with a unibrow and cherry red hair dressed in girly pigtails while Renji drew Ichigo as an orange haired strawberry equipped with a face, legs, and arms.

Both were so appalled at what the other drew that they began to exchange a few choice words before flicking paint at each other with their own paint brushes. Bits of flying paint landed on Uryu's meticulously drawn design causing the Quincy to enter the paint flicking war. Short angry bursts of "stupid soul reapers" and "careless idiots" flew from his mouth as bright pink paint splotched onto his midnight blue hair.

Momo, Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto ended up pulling the three apart before they resulted in wrecking Momo's home.

Whilst Rukia gave Ichigo and Renji a threatening lecture complete with a death glare, no one was aware of another presence stepping into the gaudy room.

The 10th captain was only checking on why his lieutenant was taking so long to deliver a few measly papers, but ended up perceiving a land mine of paintings. Hitsugaya managed to blink a few times before he was able to believe what had become of his best friend's room.

"Momo! W-what happened, no, what are you doing?!" he spluttered, turquoise globes gaping at the brunette wildly.

Upon seeing her Shirou-chan she promptly gave him her most dazzling smile. It had been ages since she had seen him out of his office.

"Shirou-chan! Isn't this wonderful! Everyone's helping out to paint my room." The tenth captain stared at her incredulously like it was anything_ but_ wonderful.

Giving him a patient smile, she led him around Renji and Ichigo who were fighting again while Rukia cuffed them upside the head to an empty space in front of a bare wall. All the while she filled him in on all the details. After she was finished telling, Toshirou just shook his head, his snow white hair moving ever so slightly with this motion.

"Wow Bed Wetter. Who knew you could cause such an uproar."

Nonetheless, a rare lazy smile widened his mouth. Wordlessly, he took a free paintbrush, dipped it in baby blue dye and began to paint small clouds. Momo sat stunned for a few moments at his actions, but quickly got over it and smiled as she began to dot the painted sky with pale yellow stars.

After the whole room was filled with random pictures and signs of what-not Momo ran up to Renji to whisper a request in his ear. Grinning, he gave a nod of consent making everyone around curious enough to wonder what the two were planning.

Numerous pairs of eyes widened in surprise when they watched Momo dip her hands in lavender paint and clamber up onto Renji's shoulders.

Standing straight, Momo was able to reach the ceiling easily. Placing her lavender covered hands parallel to her ceiling, she quickly flattened them on the waxen surface. Relieving the force, she hung her arms by her sides to beam up at a clear imprint of her small hands. Using the excess paint still on her fingers she wrote her full name under her artwork.

The others smiled warmly at her immaculate action, instantly intending to repeat the procedure with their respective names. Rangiku and Yumichika insisted on standing atop of chairs, but no furniture was high enough for the white haired captain, much to his displeasure.

In the end, Toshirou made it crystal clear, or more of menacingly threatened to freeze them all to death with Hyorinmaru if anyone ever let slip the truth that he had to sit on Renji's shoulders to reach the ceiling.

Following much commotion, the sun began to set, changing from bright yellows to deep reds and oranges, almost as if it was challenging them on what was more attractive. Each shinigami picked up their own paperwork and hurried back to their divisions or made way for home.

After giving small farewells and words of gratitude, Momo pulled Toshirou off to the side as he made ready to depart. Finally alone, the dark haired girl giggled softly at the smudge of blue paint her childhood friend sported on his lower left cheek. All she had in mind was to say a simple thank you for not scolding Rangiku. Although, she pondered thoughtfully, she was sure he would do it when he and his lieutenant were alone in their division later on. Glancing back at him, the confused look in his eyes as to why she pulled him over mixed with the paint smudge was just too adorable for her own self restraint.

So, leaning forward, she planted a tender kiss upon his tanned cheek. She watched amused as a crimson blush crept up his neck onto his cheeks in only a matter of seconds. At first speechless, he tried to cover it up by turning his head away while gruffly asking what she did that for.

Giggling softly, she caught his eyes with her own, "That, Toshirou, was a thank you for everything."

After he left, albeit a bit dazed, Hinamori Momo was thoroughly content. The day turned out to be very eventful and everyone was able to get together for even a short period of time.

Turning off her light, she got into bed. Her dark eyelashes fluttered open once more before the sandman arrived and gazed up at all the hand prints belonging to some of the people she loved glowing in the rays of the setting sun shining dimly through her window.

Toshirou's in blue. Rangiku's in bright orange. Yachiru's in pink. Rukia's in yellow. Orihime's in peach. Uryu's in silver. Ichigo's in black. Renji's in red. Kira's in gold. Ikaku's in green. Yumichika's in violet.

To a bystander, her newly painted room would be labeled as a monstrosity.

To Momo, it was home.

* * *

I hope to make a lot more stories of Momo so as to improve my writing. 

If I ever pair up Momo with someone in one of my stories it will always be Toshirou. Just look at my profile and you'll understand.

Please Review! It gives me so much inspiration to write more.

Flames can go to hell cuz that's where they belong :)


End file.
